Welcome to Godland
by OhGreat
Summary: How did Aizen decide he'd look better without the glasses? A take on how Aizen exchanged his nerdy appearance for a virtual god's.


_Welcome to Godland_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Aizen knew how it happened, though he wouldn't say it was a temporary lapse of judgment. It was more like he was taking his entitlements; he was _entitled_; he was God. So when the attraction peaked, he put aside his blueprints for world domination and just _went with it._

After all, there weren't a lot of men who could deny Rangiku Matsumoto.

There weren't a lot of men who got to sleep with her, either.

In a weird set of circumstances, Aizen was the first man to outwardly reject Matsumoto and still manage to instigate an affair with her.

It was one of those nights, the very late nights that made him seem human again. Gods could never trust anyone, yet he let Matsumoto's hands patrol his entire body, find every secret, feel every scar. She touched him with a trademark comfort that was nearly admirable; she smiled like she could figure him out if she really wanted to; and in the end she asked, _do your knees buckle at the sight of me?_

Aizen told her no.

Tonight was the end of week nine. It was two in the morning.

The lights were dimmed, the shade of the room an unofficial third party. It was time for one of them to leave; two o' clock signified a sort of dismissal bell, yet neither attempted an exit. Their bodies lay parallel, separate from the other yet connected through their mutual enjoyment of the summer's night. It was unclear if sleep had settled, and when Aizen glanced at his partner's side, he knew she was not tired.

Finally, Aizen recognized the necessity for departure and slowly sat up from their bed of tangled sheets and pillows. They never made plans for a second date, yet somehow the meetings escalated from once a month to once a week to every other day. It was turning into a relationship, which Aizen could not afford nor did he want.

He grabbed his uniform only to feel a hand do the same to his wrist. Aizen locked a glance with Matsumoto's, and merely because he wore a constant mask, he smiled. "Have a good night, Lieutenant Matsumoto." He kept the formalities because it was dangerous not to.

Matsumoto smirked and sat up as well, the sheets falling from her body like water. "It's Rangiku," she murmured, pulling Aizen's face into an earnest kiss that went beyond a normal fling. When she left his mouth, she said, "You can stay."

Aizen denied her request almost instantly but softened the rejection with an excuse. "It's late, we should—"

But Matsumoto had no intention of listening to him, and eventually Aizen realized he wasn't listening, either. The tenth seat vice-captain kissed him again, winding her fingers into his hair, licking his teeth with her tongue. Aizen could feel the heat rise, and rather than halt the situation, he instead pulled Matsumoto against his body and into his lap, returning the kiss with as much fervor as Matsumoto had instigated. It was times like these even gods ignored the rules; this woman was becoming something of a divine exception.

They kissed until their breaths ran out. Unconventional gasps of air filled the silence of their pause, and Aizen eventually regained his rationality. But before he had the chance to say anything, Matsumoto gave him a scrutinizing look.

Not that he cared, but Captain Aizen probably would, so he asked, "What?"

Matsumoto shrugged. "Let me try something." Aizen could not so much watch as he could imagine just what was taking place. Matsumoto removed his glasses, setting them aside as she started running her fingers through his hair. After a few moments of critical decision making, Matsumoto said something like a sarcastic "tuh-duh."

Aizen glanced over to a mirror near a closet, taking in the result of Matsumoto's labor. He smirked. "You think this is better?"

In the mirror stared not Captain Aizen, but instead Sōsuke Aizen the God—without his glasses, the warmth of his eyes disappeared; without his bangs, he looked much older.

Matsumoto glanced into the mirror as well and said, "Why not?"

Aizen studied the reflection again and realized it looked nothing like him. His smirk transformed into a strange smile. He loved it immediately.

Just for that, he stayed the entire night.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, yeah, crack pairing at its best, but I didn't make you read this, so no complaining. I loved the concept of Matsumoto giving Aizen his alternate look. I also love writing character analyses with Matsumoto in them. I'm going to write an in-depth one about Aizen, and I sincerely have the best title ever…

Considering how well crack pairings are taken in the bleach fandom (uh, apparently it's IchiRuki or go die? Wtf?), I'm guessing this won't get a drop of attention, hahaha.


End file.
